


souperholocke

by Anonymous



Category: Philosophy RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Satire, This is just a bit of fun, Time Travel, author has never been to Finland, author is not well versed in John Locke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: John Locke wanders the streets of Perho, dreaming of soup.
Relationships: John Locke/soup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	souperholocke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sufficientlylargen (tumblr user)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sufficientlylargen+%28tumblr+user%29).



It was a cold and snowy evening.

John Locke had not supposed that going out for a walk, in the interests of inspiring a clearer explanation of his latest thoughts, would be hazardous, but he had gotten decidedly lost.

He was also beginning to get hungry, and though he expected a pie at supper, what he really wanted was soup. 

Steaming soup, full of toothsome pieces of ingredients, warm and soothing to the soul.

It was a shame that he didn't understand how he'd gotten to this town, or how it was so well lit in the snow, although it was starkly pretty.

Was there a soup kettle in this town, with a sign saying Perho? It would be exactly what he needed to inspire completion for the section he was writing on knowledge.

Sometimes, he thought impishly, soup is the reason I know things. Although that's not very philosophical.


End file.
